doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Nacho Rodríguez
México D.F. |nacionalidad = Méxicano |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Nacho Rodríguez es un actor mexicano de teatro y doblaje egresado del Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA. Ha participado en más de 15 montajes teatrales de los más diversos estilos, algunos de ellos con destacadas presentaciones en giras al interior de la República Mexicana así como en renombrados festivales internacionales. Ha diversificado su carrera como locutor en colecciones de audio-libros y como asistente de dirección y producción en teatro. Más recientemente, al frente de su compañía 'R.O. Teatro' produjo una versión de HAMLET de William Shakespeare, obra que continúa presentándose y en la que interpreta al personaje titular. Sus primeros acercamientos al doblaje de voz fueron a partir del año 2000, inspirado por el boom de series japonesas de los años 80 y 90; pero no fue hasta que concluyó la carrera de Arte Dramático que decidió adentrarse de lleno en dicha especialidad, actividad en la que está activo desde el 2009. Cap AoU.png|Capitán América en LEGO Avengers EP827 Thaddeus.png|Thaddeus en Pokémon XY Tumblr nmwryjq30p1selbgso1 1280.png|Jason / Mondo Gecko en la serie de Tortugas Ninjas JackKOTR.png|Jack en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías Filmografía Películas Beau Knapp *Jon Jon en Revancha *Kennan Boyle en Una noche para sobrevivir *Denny en ¿Quién vivirá? Ben Mendelsohn *Virrey Hegeo en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes *Russell en Mátalos suavemente Matthew McNulty *Jeremy en The Knot *Luis Buñuel en Cenicitas, sin límites Otros *Mitch Brockden (Dominic Cooper) en Una coartada perfecta *Albrecht Stein (Tom Schilling) en Napola: Doctrina Nazi *Ken (Jake Lacy ) en Cómo ser soltera *Ryan (Ryan Shoos) en La horca *Jacob (Hayden Christensen) en El fantasma *Mike Smith (Topher Grace) en Verdad *Russell "Phil" Phillips (Domhnall Gleeson) en Inquebrantable *Vincent Cooper (Kit Harington) en Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D *Raoul de Chagny (Patrick Wilson) en El fantasma de la ópera *Robert Frobisher / Vendedor / Georgette / Grumete / Hombre de la Tribu (Ben Whishaw) en Cloud Atlas (Versión Videomax) *Greg Jansen / San Miguel Arcángel (Tobias Mehler) en Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell *James Farmer Jr (Denzel Whitaker) en The Great Debaters (3ra. versión) *Nick Massi (Michael Lomenda) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música *Saturnino (Alan Cumming) en Titus *Alex (Steven Schub) en No Vacancy *Jeff Chang (Justin Chon) en Una noche loca *Tee (Noel Clarke) en 4, 3, 2, 1 *Michael Stewart (Max Thieriot) en Chloe (2da. versión) *Craig (Brad Rowe) en According to Spencer *Derek (Joseph Julian Soria) en Line of Duty *Quan Chang (Reggie Lee) en El código del miedo (Videomax y 3ra. versión) *David Willis (Khleo Thomas) en Hurricane Season *Brad (Jason Bowen) y Gerry Perry (Andy Samberg) en Contando a mis ex *Fowler (Tristan Oliver) en Another Country *Peter Miller (Austin Lysy) en Mentiras mortales (Videomax) *Kyle (Boyd Holbrook) en La huésped *Teedo (Omar Benson Miller) en Línea de fuego *Jared Middlelton (Brett Edwards) en El viaje más largo *Benji Applebaum (Ben Platt) en Más notas perfectas *Justin (Nat Wolff) en Pasante de moda *Bastien (Thomas Solivéres) en Amigos *Tyler (Dayne Rockwood) en Eres tan Cupido *Él mismo (Robert Pattinson) en Robsesión *Pascal Al Fariq (Nikolai Kinski) en Punto de quiebre *Recepcionista (Nophand Boonyai) en Sin escape (The Weinstein Company) *Jensen Day (Matt Stokoe) en El incidente del paso Diatlov *Dark Eyes (Eddie Spears) en Armas, chicas y apuestas *Asistente (Julian Deuster) en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. *Tariq (Ti West) en Tu eres el próximo *Marcinho (Kikito Junqueira) en Tropa élite 2 *Dr. Kenan (Ravi Kapoor) en El vuelo *Giorgio (Edoardo Natoli) en Gino Bartali: El inmortal *Voces adicionales en Casi embarazada *Voces adicionales en Los tres mosqueteros *Voces adicionales en Recuérdame *Voces adicionales en Una chica fuera de serie *Voces adicionales en Intriga en Shanghai *Voces adicionales en Suegra al ataque *Voces adicionales en El ángel del deseo *Voces adicionales en El escuadrón del miedo *Voces adicionales en 12 horas para vivir *Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen Anime *Shuhei Hisagi en Bleach (2ª voz) *Thaddeus en Pokémon Dramas coreanos *Fiscal Yoo Seok (Oh Sang-jin) en Mi amor de las estrellas *Choi Jin Sang en Mirada angelical Documentales *Leo Houlding en Fierce Earth Películas animadas *Jack en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) *Ado en Lars y El Misterio del Portal *Voces adicionales en Los Ilusionautas Películas anime *Voces adicionales en Haru en el reino de los gatos *Voces adicionales en El mágico de Mai Mai Series animadas *Hatty el Hamster en Ruff Ruff, Tweet y Dave *Beast Master en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Mondo Gecko en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) *Jack en Thomas y sus Amigos *Yuji en Un show más *Voces adicionales en Club Caza Monstruos (doblaje de México) *Voces adicionales en Peludos y espeluznantes *Voces adicionales en Johnny Test *Voces adicionales en Viva Piñata Series comedia *Zachary "Zach" Stone (Bo Burnham) en Zach será famoso *Xavier "Xavi" Castillo (Jencarlos Canela) en Telenovela *Toby / Coordinador Zang (Harry Culverhouse) en La casa de Dani *Ravi (Ravi Patel) en Grandfathered *Dr. Aloysius Herbert Samberly (Matt Braunger) en Agente Carter *James (Michael Devine) en Sin limites *Tandy (Dan Schneider) en Sam & Cat *Hutch (Alphonso Mcauley) en Una familia modelo *Ben (Adam Shapiro) en Cristela *Patrick (Justin Prentice) en Chica rara (2011) *Richard (Keith Powell) en Un gran chico (serie) *Adam Weaver (Chris Wood) en The Carrie Diaries *Voces adicionales en Surviving Jack *Voces adicionales en The Millers Series drama *Dr. Neal Hudson (Raza Jaffrey) en Código negro *Phillip "Lip" Gallagher (Jeremy Allen White) en Shameless (5a temporada) *Joe Hawkins (Ben Bailey-Smith) en La ley y el orden: Reino Unido *Sargento Mark Cross (Warren Christie) en Motivo *Luke Matheson (Brett Dier) en Ravenswood y Lindas mentirosas *Nicolás Treviño "Joaquín" (Juan Pablo Di Pace) en Dallas *Eric Russo (Andrew Lawrence) en Hawaii Cinco-0 *Miljan Milosevic en Siberia *Lee Harvey Oswald (Daniel Webber) en 11.22.63 *Mark (Sam Underwood) en Los seguidores (3a temporada) *Jeff Clarke (Jeff Hephner) en Chicago en llamas *Dr. Alec Adams (Ed Quinn) en Mistresses *Charles Blake (Julian Ovenden) en Downton Abbey *Kyle Hawkins (Tim Peper) en Complications *Enrique VII (Michael Marcus) en The White Queen (Starz) *Detective Quinn / Mike O'Brian (Shane Jacobsen) en Crimen americano *Ricky Raydor (Ryan Kennedy) en Crímenes mayores *Charlie Russell (Brandon Jones) en CSI: En la escena del crimen *"Fitz" (James Edward Campbell) en Degrassi: La nueva generación *Blue Chessex (Jordan Hudyma) en Degrassi: La nueva generación *Agente Phillips (Jamison Jones) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Tte. Frank Pike (Adrian Holmes) / Reportero / voces adicionales en Flecha *Oficial García (Jaime Collaco) en Rizzoli y Isles *Martin Stein joven (Graeme McComb) en Leyendas del mañana *Dirk (Phillip Shinn) en La esposa ejemplar *Hal (Danny Fisher) en Los amantes *Patrick (Ian Fisher) en Covert Affairs *Felix Hausman (Dustin Milligan) en Motivo (cap 10 temp 1) *Johnny Drake 'Johnny D.' (Charles Halford) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp 16) *Hank Roberts (Adam Senn) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (cap 11 temp 12) *Jason Andrews (Ben Feldman) en Crímenes mayores (cap 3 temp 2) *Ben (Douglas Nyback) en Defiance (cap 1 temp 1) *Zach Bell (Tom Maden) en Parenthood *Channa (Sanket Choukse) en Buddha *Voces adicionales en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Voces adicionales en La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles *Voces adicionales en Black sails *Voces adicionales en Flash (2014) *Voces adicionales en Gotham *Voces adicionales en Mad Men *Voces adicionales en Los demonios de Da Vinci *Voces adicionales en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (2014) *Voces adicionales en Sueños de Hollywood *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami Series reality *Chuck Mowery en Are you the One? Back to Hawaii *Reed Kelly en Survivor : Blood vs Water *Jeremy Rohmer en La siguiente supermodelo americana (Ciclo 20) *Ben Schreen en La siguiente supermodelo americana (Ciclo 21) *Cole Horibe en So you think you can dance? *Ayton Leland en Becoming Us *Lane Sukowaty en Kindig-It-Design *Nick en Con el agua al cuello *Stephen Andrews en 4th and Long *Voces adicionales en Extreme Makeover: Home Edition *Voces adicionales en Cocinas de Pesadilla con Gordon Ramsey *Voces adicionales en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Voces adicionales en Next Stop *Voces adicionales en El coro Telenovelas / Series brasileñas [[Felipe Hintze|'Felipe Hintze']] *Jaziel en Verdades Secretas *Cicero en Ojos sin culpa Lucci Ferreira *Mauro en Las Brasileñas *Antonio en Imperio Otros *Roberto (Rômulo Estrela) en A través del tiempo *Xande Mendonça Pais (Felipe Lima) en Laberintos del Corazón *Dr. Rubens (Marcos Damigo) en Preciosa Perla *Jairo (Erich Pelitz) en Moisés y Los Diez Mandamientos *Pedro Misionero (Martin Rodriguez) en El Tiempo y el Viento *Wesley (Juan Paiva) en Totalmente Diva *Esculapio (Ari Guimas) en Río de Intrigas *Noé (Gustavo Novaes) en Reglas del juego *Nicolau (Rafael Sieg) / voces adicionales en Avenida Brasil *Persio (Mouhamed Harfouch) en Rastros de Mentiras *Laerte (1a fase) (Eike Duarte) en La Sombra de Helena Telenovelas filipinas *Voces adicionales en Puentes de amor Telenovelas griegas *Aquiles Matheo (Andreas Giorgiou) en Brusko Videojuegos *Capitán América en LEGO Avengers Datos extra *Sus primeras y más destacadas oportunidades en doblaje a nivel profesional fueron en las empresas Candiani Dubbing Studios, Procineas S.L.C y Central Entertainment. *En teatro presentó la temporada 2010-2012 de la obra La Señora y sus Amibas, junto a su amigo Javier Olguín; misma que tuvieron la oportunidad de presentar en Chile en Octubre de 2011 y en Colombia en 2012. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México